


Professionalism

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Darkfic, Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi and Mamoru are perfectly matched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

Unlike her predecessor, Mamoru's second wife left a note. "She didn't read the pre-nup," Mamoru sighed, shoving it in his pocket.

"Maybe she doesn't care," Nagi replied.

"Then she shouldn't have taken Grandmother's diamond necklace," Mamoru snapped.

Nagi's humanity had burned away over the years; what was left was sharp and efficient. "What do you want?"

"She's pregnant," Mamoru said.

"Make it look like an accident, then."

Mamoru nodded.

"I'll give her a week," he said. "She won't dare leave the country, and if she tries...."

"That's fine," Mamoru said. What a relief it was to have Nagi in charge.


End file.
